


Before the Fight

by I_may_have_wrote_a_thing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_may_have_wrote_a_thing/pseuds/I_may_have_wrote_a_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans preparing himself for the fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Fight

Sans steps out into the golden hall, looking at the syringe full of glowing red liquid he held in his hand. “ _ Maybe… maybe I won’t turn out like them…” _ He sighs, does he really have any other choice? “ _ No _ ,” he thinks to himself, “ _ The human took away any options beside this. _ ” His permanent smile is laced with bitterness and he grips the syringe tightly. “I’ll fix this, Papyrus,”  he says in a hollow whisper, speaking softly to the scarf hidden in his pocket, with his brothers dust wrapped securely inside of it. Sans stems the tears before they can start, swallowing his grief. He takes the determination in his hand and injects half of the vial, shuddering. “ _ That’s a bit strong,”  _ he thinks to himself, “ _ It doesn’t really matter anyway, nothing does anymore. The human will just reset it if I fail.” _ He decides to just focus on keeping himself solid.

A few seconds later footsteps echo down the hall, and he watches as the human approaches with a sly grin. They don’t say anything, just advance toward Sans, stopping a few feet in front of him.  “Heya. You’ve been busy, huh?”  he says casually, hiding a mix of dread and fury. He thinks of his brother, and swallows before speaking again, “ So, I’ve got a question for ya. Do you think even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person, if they just try?”  The human advances towards him, ignoring his question the same way they had ignored his brother’s mercy. A bitter, menacing chuckle escapes him.  “Heh heh heh heh… Alright. Here’s a better question. Do you wanna have a bad time?”  he pauses, judging the human’s expression. They seem unimpressed, and a little interested. He continues,  “Cause if you take another step forward… You are REALLY not gonna like what happens next.”  They smile and take another step forward with an arrogant expression. He’d be sure to wipe that smug grin of theirs off the face of the earth.  “Welp, sorry old lady,”  he says, with only a tinge of regret,  “This is why I never make promises.” 


End file.
